Funeral of a Loved One
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: When Ziva's Father dies, she heads back to her home for the Funeral with Vance, Gibbs and her Boy Friend Tony. One Shot


**Author's Note: **Hi Amazing world of Fanfiction. This One Shot is called " Funeral of a Loved One". It was actually part of an Old story but i decided to pull this away from it and use it as a one shot.

Please feel Free to Review or PM me. I would love to find out what you thought of this story.

Love Always

**Abby'n'mgeek1255**

xoxo

* * *

Family and Friends lined the inside of inaski church. Black was all that they dressed in as they looked up at the big coffin at the front of the church. The first row sat Ziva, Gibbs, Tony, Zac, Martine and jasmine.

"Rest in peace Old Friend. Your daughter is safe with me" Vance said as his hand left the coffin and now he went back to his seat Next To Jasmine.

"I would like to now ask Ziva David to the stand to talk about her father" The minister said.

Ziva gave Tony's hand one last squeeze and with that she stood up and walked up to the podium. With her written speech in her hands, Courage and wet patches from crying Ziva David spoke about her father with Great elegance poise. He would have been Proud of her.

"Well for…..starters, I actually didn't know what to write for this speech. For days, I sat looking at a blank piece of Paper and pen sitting in my hands, but with the help of Great Friends and someone special in my life" Ziva said as she looked at Tony and smiled.

Tony smiled back at Ziva as she continued her speech.

"I was able to come up with a speech that I now have in my hands." She said as she now opened up the piece of white paper and read out her speech.

"My father was a massive figure in my life. He raised two children on his own when sadly my mother and Little sister tragically passed away in a Harams suicide war. My father always once told me that I will always be his little Girl, even when I grow up, move out of home and start a family of my own. He was right. I'm still his little Girl and always will be. I have started a wonderful Life back in America, Washington DC, have wonderful Friends who I am very Grateful for and a wonderful Boyfriend. What many people didn't know about my father's death was that He died for me. He died so that I could have a better life in Washington dc. He thought that I would be happier and safer if I stayed in Washington then to come back here, come back to my home. A guy named. Zinec Mainer wanted my father dead because he allowed me to stay in Washington, at my job that I love doing, he believed that I was better off there then with him here. He died for me! His only child that he has left and I never have the chance to trust him again. In the past, when I was a child, my father use to do some things to me that I am not pleased about. He tricked me and used me like I was some kind of doll that could be moved around easily but I'm not, so I didn't trust him. He has never said sorry to me for the things he has done to me. He has never done anything like this before, never and I think that this is his way of saying sorry to me.

But there is something that I would like to say now to my father that I haven't done and this, to me takes allot of courage to do this, to say this. I do accept his apology. The truth is, I am not the perfect child. There are some times in my life where I have doubted my friends, my family and myself. Something's that I have done wrong and I am very sorry for that. I love you father and I always will from the bottom of my heart"

Ziva said as she finished her speech.

As she did, she then took her speech with her, walked over to her father's coffin, got a beautiful white rose out from the bunch and placed it on the coffin. She then kissed her father's coffin and closed her eyes. For a breath moment she didn't move, didn't say a word, her eyes kept closed and she breathed in and out very slowly. After a while she opened her eyes again, lifted her head off the coffin and then went back to her friends and sat down next to tony while the minister went back to his place on the podium. While quietly sitting down, Tony slid his hand over Ziva's leg and grabbed her hand. As he did he squeezed it as tight as he could. Ziva looked up at her boyfriend and smiled at him, Tony smiled back to her and then both their heads returned to the minister.

FIN


End file.
